Eglanni
The Eglanni are a small group of Elves who live in the Forest of Lial. They are ruthless, and lack the love-of-life which their Mearri cousins possess. RACIAL ORIGINS Descended from the Mearri, the Eglanni are Elves who refused to flee at the onset of the Scourge. Unwilling to see all they had worked for destroyed, the Eglanni (E. The Forsaken), stayed behind to help repel the attackers. Their plight was unsuccessful, however, and the majority of the Eglanni were cut down and killed, and their cities were ransacked and burnt. Mad with grief and a lust for vengeance, the Eglanni moved deep into what remained of the forest; where the built their last city, Ostia (E. The Fortress). Unlike the Mearri, the Eglanni have no sympathy or love for the Ilman, who they blame for the Scourge. The Eglanni have dedicated themselves to the pursuit and death of every Orc in Ilmanor, and at the age of 30 each Elf swears a blood oath to kill every Orc he/she sees, until death. This oath is known as the Binding, and those who swear it The Binded. The Eglanni spare no compassion for the Ilman either; whilst not necessarily a target, an Ilman will receive no mercy from an Eglann if they happen to get in the way. Bitter and twisted, and primarily insane, the Eglanni live a dark life. Unwilling to leave their land, those Elves who grow weary of the world grow weak, and fade, becoming ghosts of their former selves. These Daera (E.Shades) live amongst the people, their laments of despair sounding throughout the night. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Eglanni are led by Moras, once Mearra's chief general. His unwillingness to accept defeat has kept him clinging to life, though he is actually more Daera than Elf. Moras' word is final; any Eglanni who argues will be killed. Moras is quite mad, but as most of the Eglanni are also insane, very few Elves actually care. SOCIAL STRUCTURE There is no social rank between the Eglanni, nor are there any classes. Every Elf swears a Blood Oath, and then is trained as an assassin. Any who refuse to swear are banished, death being too good for them, and become Shana (E. Worthless). A banished Elf is a shame to his/her family, and frequently the family kill themselves to regain their honour. In Eglanni society, the only honour is death by combat. This strange belief helps to explain the large frequency of Daera in Ostia. As there are no classes in Ostia, the Eglanni survive by stealing what they need; weapons, food, drink- most are looted from the Orcs and other victims. An individual Eglanni is a mis-match of Orcish weapons, Ilman clothes, etc. MILITARY STRUCTURE Every member of the Eglanni is a trained warrior and assassin; anyone who is unable to fight is usally killed. The leader of the Eglanni is General Moras. The Eglanni do not fight as soldiers; instead they go hunting as rangers and assassins, usually four or five in a team. The Eglanni are divided into Houses, based on friendship rather than kinship. There is usually an award for the house who manages to bring back the most Orc-scalps in a month. Most houses disappear for months on end, going far afield to kill Orcs. Each house is lead by a Oathlord, chosen by Moras from each team. CURRENCY The Eglanni are scavengers, and do not use money. Should they require money, they steal it. APPEARANCE The Eglanni are tall and muscular, usually with long black hair. Most adorn themselves in the weapons and clothing they have scavenged. All Elves go topless, displaying the two long scars on their chest, and the four on their forearms, which are received from the Blood Oath. Most dye their hair red with blood, and wear cloaks made of Orc-scalps. HOUSING The Eglanni live in rundown houses; their culture lacks the necessary artisans to maintain and build new houses, so the building lie in various states of disrepair. This does not bother the Eglanni, however; most spend very little time in the city, preferring to be hunting in the wilds of ilmanor, killing Orcs and Ilman. The city is mainly used for storing siege weapons, and items of powers. The building are generally used as Oath-halls, each belonging to a House, with its own gruesome trophy room. DIET The Eglanni are scavengers, and will eat anything they find, including Orcish foods. There is also a rumour that the Eglanni eat Ilman and Orcs, though this is unproven. In truth, the Eglanni are so sickened by Orcs and Ilman that they would be disgusted by the thought. These rumours have led to them being called Gobaldo (I. The Wraiths) and Ush'ma (O. Blood-Demons) WORSHIP The Eglanni worship Eleniel, whom they call Gilgura. She is seen as a deity of justice and vengeance, and all Blood-Oaths are taken in her name. STATS ST: 0 CO: 10 QU: +10 AG: +10 PR: +15 SD: -20 IN: 0 ME: +5 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP:+10 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 2 Singing 2 Weapon 2 1 Orc Lore 2 Stalk/Hide 2 Religion: Gilgura 2 Forage 1 Set Trap 2 Trap-Building 2 Language: Orcish 3 Language: Elvish 7 Language: Common 6 Background Pts. 35 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Eglanni Category:Ilmanor